Paramedic 08
by LittleBigWriter
Summary: Paramedic is a newbie to Runescape or is he...
1. Pilot

Runescape: Paramedic 08

PLOT:Theres s new guy in Lumbride called Paramedic 08 who recently helped Sir Varr kill the dragon. But Paramedic does not just do that. He becomes more of a hero than any other person in Runescape. But along the way he meets the girl of his dreams.

Paramedic was standing outside of Lumbridgew castle waiting for something to happen. Suddenly a man called The Duke of Lumbride came up to me and said theres a monster on the loose called a Twin Goblin (level 5). Paramedic did not know what to say and then he struck with an idea. He said ill get levels up and then ill help you. He also said to meet me in The Grand Exchange in about 3 hours. Duke said how about when you get to level 5 come here and start the quest. Paramedic said ok and went to fight some normal Golins until he was level 5. When he became level 5 2 hours later, The Duke gave him the quest. Paramedic found out that the Twin Goblin is guarded by level 10 ghosts in the Level 12 Wilderness. He did not know what the dangers were but he was given some anchovies to eat if he gets low on health. Paramedic ran to The Wilderness and then jumped over the ditch and then walked on.


	2. The Quest

Runescape: Paramedic 08

PLOT:Theres s new guy in Lumbride called Paramedic 08 who recently helped Sir Varr kill the dragon. But Paramedic does not just do that. He becomes more of a hero than any other person in Runescape. But along the way he meets the girl of his dreams.

He made it to level 12 and he saw 20 ghosts guarding this little Golblin with 2 heads. Suddenly a man in Dragon arour killed all the ghosts and he said go and kilol that Evil Goblin. Paramedic went up to the goblin and then got hit by 4. He ran away but then remembered the anchovies in his inventory. He eat 2 and then carried on with his fight. He hit 1s 0s and even 2s and then finally he killed it and then got hit buy a reverant imp. The imp hit all his hitpoint nad he died and lost his full bronze and anchovies. He went back to The Duke and said he killed it. He was rewarded with 100 coins and full iron armour. Then a terrible fire burned down all of Lumbridge Castle. Paramedic jumped out the window leaving The Duke inside the duke got crushed and burned to death as Paramedic watched in fear and sadness. After that everybody in Lumbride including Paramedic payed 10 coins to rebuild the castle. After Paramedic payed he ran strait over to Bobo the hatchet salesen and said can i have a battleaxe for 80 coins? Bob said we only have Iron ones for 70gp but if you want to give 80 we will give you a free Bronze Hatchet. He gave the 80gp and got a hatchet and a battleaxe.


	3. The Town Mover

Runescape: Paramedic 08

PLOT:Theres s new guy in Lumbride called Paramedic 08 who recently helped Sir Varr kill the dragon. But Paramedic does not just do that. He becomes more of a hero than any other person in Runescape. But along the way he meets the girl of his dreams.

After he bought the battleaxe and hatchet he went strait over to Varrock to see Gypsy Aris. Paramedic was wondering when and how Lumbridge Castle was going to be remade. Aris said it will never going to be remade and you are wanted by the Lumbridge Guards and Lumbridge itself. Paramedic decided to move to Falador. The most peaceful place in RuneScape. Sir Amik Varse came up to Paramedic and said "Hey... You're the guy who burned down Lumbride and we would like to Thank You!" Paramedic found out Varse had a little thing about Thje Duke Of Lumbride that made him a bad man. Varse gave Paramedic a job as a White Knight and that Paramedic would start the next day.


	4. First Day On Duty

Runescape: Paramedic 08

PLOT:Theres s new guy in Lumbride called Paramedic 08 who recently helped Sir Varr kill the dragon. But Paramedic does not just do that. He becomes more of a hero than any other person in Runescape. But along the way he meets the girl of his dreams.

The next day Paramedic starts his first day on the job as a White Knight who was Level 24. He was told by Sir Amik Varse that a lady ahd been robbed by a Highwayman and Paramedic had to arrest him at once. Paramedic went off and saw the Highwayman with a Amulet Of Strength. Out of nowhere Paramedic put handcuffs on the Highwayman's wrist and arrested him at once but fogot to give the woman her necklace back so he kept it himself. It was the end of his shift and went home to his house in Taverly where his new Butler was waiting for him. He was shocked to see a Butler in his house but the Butler said he was a Butler for him because all White Knight's have a butler and will get given 900k from the Butler. He got the 900k sat back and relaxed for the rest of the day.


	5. Seer Slaves

Runescape: Paramedic 08

PLOT:Theres s new guy in Lumbride called Paramedic 08 who recently helped Sir Varr kill the dragon. But Paramedic does not just do that. He becomes more of a hero than any other person in Runescape. But along the way he meets the girl of his dreams.

Paramedic ran over to duty when a thunder cloud hit him by all of his hitpoints. 10 seconds later e found himself in Lumbridge all over again. The Castle was rebuild but out of wood. One of the men spot Paramedic and says "it's the murderer! Get Him!". Paramedic ran and ran till he stopped at a place called Camelot. He looks around and then wandered of to Seers Village. He saw a man who was calling him called Hash The Seer. He went up to him and then The Seer hugged him and said Thank You My Hero!. Then all the Seers saw him and started crowding him. They mentioned The Lumbridge Castle Burning down and The Seers hated Lumbridge and everyone in it. Thats when he said to himself Thats why the Lumbride Mob stopped when i got here.


	6. A Big Red Storm

Runescape: Paramedic 08

PLOT:Theres s new guy in Lumbride called Paramedic 08 who recently helped Sir Varr kill the dragon. But Paramedic does not just do that. He becomes more of a hero than any other person in Runescape. But along the way he meets the girl of his dreams.

Later he went to McGruber's Wood. The man guarding the wood said to Paramedic that he can go into the wood whenever he liked because of what happened at Lumbridge. He went to another place in Seer's Village called The Ranger's Guild guarded by Arching Masters which said to him None shall pass unless they have over 40 Range. Paramedic wandered off to a place called Ardounge. When he entered people were stealing from shops and everything. Paramedic tried to steal a cake from the baker stall only to fail and get a attacked by a Level 20 Guard. He fought back and killed it making him Leel 25 but when that happened a dark storm amerged upon the whole of RuneScape. Nobody knew what was going on but then people were dieing and dieing and then an eil man dressed in red and had Devil Minions next to him


	7. Dragon Armoured Army

Runescape: Paramedic 08

PLOT:Theres s new guy in Lumbride called Paramedic 08 who recently helped Sir Varr kill the dragon. But Paramedic does not just do that. He becomes more of a hero than any other person in Runescape. But along the way he meets the girl of his dreams.

A level 123 man next to Paramedic died and that got Paramedic scared. He ran away but he was to late. The man cought him and explained who he was and why he was here. He said his name Zamorak and he wanted to kill Saradomin. He grabbed Paramedic really hard and took him to hell. When they arrived Paramedic was in Dragon armour and Zamorak said if you want to keep this armour you will have to join me to kill Saradomin and his good army. Paramedic had to think for a while and said ok to Zamorak and then the war took place.


	8. Love Found In A War

Runescape: Paramedic 08

PLOT:Theres s new guy in Lumbride called Paramedic 08 who recently helped Sir Varr kill the dragon. But Paramedic does not just do that. He becomes more of a hero than any other person in Runescape. But along the way he meets the girl of his dreams.

When he was in the castle of Zamorak he saw a girl with brown hair tied in a big bobble. Paramedic stared at her and then she looked back saying "You killed the Lumbridge Scum The Duke". I was one of the slaves for him she said. Paramedic replied that Your to beatiful to be a slave. She said thanks and went on to battle. Paramedic went on and killed a Level 20 Saradomin attacker shouting for that girl i met 10 minutes ago! She heard what he said and she blushed a little and went up to him and said your pretty cute. He felt like he was a king and said to her if she wanted to go out with him. She was a level 61 and she loved lower level guys. She replied yes i will and they both stood next to each other and waited for 2 Saradomin attackers to come.


	9. Zamorak The Friendly?

Runescape: Paramedic 08

PLOT:Theres s new guy in Lumbride called Paramedic 08 who recently helped Sir Varr kill the dragon. But Paramedic does not just do that. He becomes more of a hero than any other person in Runescape. But along the way he meets the girl of his dreams.

2 attacker came there way and they both attacked then and they both died in 5 shots. Saradomin's team had 20 remaining warriors and Zamorak had 1321. Zamorak was pleased to find out Saradomin was getting attacked by a few people including Paramedic & Lil Sophie. Saradomin was defeated and Runescape was back to normal for all Zamorak warriors. As for Saradomin warriors they all got punished by being Zamorak's slaves for 10 years. 20 minutes later Paramedic & Lil Sophie went to the White Knight Castle o see Sir Amik Varse was killed by Saradomin in the war. Paramedic took over as leader and eveybody thought Paramedic was a better leader and everybody on Zamorak's team gained 30 automatic levels. What ment that Paramedic was Level 55 and Lil Sophie was Level 91. Lil Sophie laughed and followed Paramedic to The Green Dragons.


End file.
